The Broken I-Pod
by Zim55
Summary: After Carla breaks her dad's I-Pod, she must keep it a secret with Jewel, Bia, and Tiago. The only problem is that Tiago can't keep secrets.


**This might look familiar. Note: I actually broke an I-Pod by accident and I changed it up a little bit.  
**

* * *

Carla and Jewel were talking while they were looking at pictures in a photo book. "Remember that time when I broke the I-Pod?" Carla asked. "Yes. I remember it. It felt like yesterday." Jewel said.

There was a flashback. Jewel took Carla, Bia, and Tiago to the mall. Jewel lets the kids walk around the mall. However, she only trusts Carla and Bia. Jewel does not trust Tiago. "Okay girls. You can walk for a half an hour. If you want, we can do more." Jewel said. "Awesome!" Carla said. "Sweet!" Bia said. "Lucky! I'm stuck here with Mom." Tiago said. "No one can trust you! Bye Mom." Bia said and she flew away. "Bye." Carla said and she flew away. "Hey Bia! Wait up!" Carla took the I-Pod out. The I-Pod is actually Blu's I-Pod. He trusts Carla with the I-Pod. However, this time, the I-Pod fell on the floor. Carla gasped. "No!" She yelled. Bia looked at the device. **  
**

"It's fine. Look. Now come on." She said. Carla tried to put the ear plugs in the device but something happened. She couldn't put the ear plugs in. "Oh come on! Bia!" Carla yelled. "What?" Bia asked. "It's not working!" Carla screamed. "Come on Carla. We'll find Mom." Bia said. "Mom! Mom!" Carla yelled. "What's wrong?" Jewel asked. "My I-Pod won't work." Carla said. "Ooh. You broke Dad's I-Pod!" Tiago said. "It's not funny Tiago!" Carla yelled. "Come on. There's an apple store in this mall." Jewel said. Jewel took the kids to the apple store in the mall.

"Hi. Carla just dropped this. Is there anyway we can fix it?" Jewel asked. A parrot named Hector flew over to Jewel. "I'll check." Hector said. He took the I-Pod and flew away. "What do I do? Dad won't let me use it ever again." Carla said. "Unless we don't tell him. If we don't tell him, he won't find out." Jewel said. "Yeah." Bia said. "Huh?" Tiago asked. "Okay. We can't tell Blu this." Jewel said. "Why not?" Tiago asked. "Tiago!" Jewel screamed. Hector came back. "Okay. We tried everything but it needs to get fixed. Here's a new one." Hector said and he handed Carla a new I-Pod.

"Thank you." Carla said. "Lets go." Jewel said. Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago flew back to their house. Blu saw them. "Hey. There you are. How was the mall?" He asked. "It was fine." Bia said. "It's just that Carla..." Before Tiago can finish his sentence, Carla quickly put her wing over Tiago's mouth. "What? What did Carla do?" Blu asked. "I ran a marathon." Carla said. "In the mall?" Blu asked. "Yeah." Carla said. "No! She broke your..." Tiago didn't finish his sentence because Jewel interrupted. "Watch." Jewel said. Blu was confused. "Carla broke my watch? What? Okay I'm confused." Blu said and he flew away. "Tiago can I talk to you for a minute?" Jewel asked.

"Okay." Tiago said. Jewel took the kids in Tiago's room. "Can you keep secrets? Jewel asked. "Mom, Carla, Bia, I can't keep secrets." Tiago said. "Are you kidding me!?" Carla asked. "I'm sorry." Tiago said. "Wonderful Tiago." Bia said. The next day, the kids were in the kitchen. "I still don't understand why we can't tell Dad." Tiago said. "Dad won't let me use any of his stuff anymore." Carla said. "Dad's coming!" Bia yelled. Blu walked in. "Morning kids. So what were you talking about yesterday?" He asked. "Nothing!" Carla yelled. Jewel walked in. "Hey. Kids, I need to talk to you." She said. "Okay." Bia said. Carla, Bia, Tiago, and Jewel flew away. "I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Blu asked to himself. Jewel took the kids outside. "You didn't tell him right?" Jewel asked. "No Mom." Bia said. "We didn't. I can't believe you don't know about keeping secrets Tiago!" Carla yelled.

"There's a lot of things that Tiago doesn't know. Like spying, lying." Bia said. "How to charge a laptop, keep secrets." Carla said. "Okay I can't do a lot of things, but do you have to brag about it!?" Tiago asked. "Sorry." Carla said. "Sensitive." Bia said. "Carla, does your I-Pod have songs?" Jewel asked. "Yes." Carla said. "Good." Jewel said. Jewel and the kids flew back into the house. "There you are! What are you doing!?" Blu asked. "I'll answer. Hey Blu, we're just talking about being free in the jungle." Jewel said. "Really?" Blu asked. "Yes." Carla sand Bia said. "No. We're talking about Carla breaking..." Once again Jewel interrupted Tiago. "Things! yes. Things. Carla had a huge habit of breaking stuff." Jewel said. Then she whispered in Carla's ear. "Carla, break the glass."

Carla knocked over a piece of glass. "Carla!" Blu yelled. "Sorry." Carla said. "I don't want you near anything that involves glass." Blu said. "Sorry Dad." Carla said. "See Tiago? We can't tell him." Jewel said. "Oh." Tiago said. "Jewel, is there something you want to tell me?" Blu asked. "No." Jewel said. "Jewel, we need to talk. Follow me." Blu said. "Okay." Jewel said. Blu and Jewel flew away. "Oh no." Carla said. "Mom!" Tiago yelled. "Don't tell!" Bia yelled. Blu and Jewel were in Blu's bedroom. "You're hiding something from me. I want to know what you're talking about." Blu said. The kids peaked in. "Oh no." Carla said. "Mom, don't tell." Bia said. "Wait, if Mom tells, you'll get in trouble and not me!" Tiago said.

"Tiago!" Carla and Bia yelled. "Well...I...um..." Jewel said. She was trying to keep this a secret. "Well? I'm waiting." Blu said. "We're talking about living in the jungle." Jewel said. "Anything else?" Blu asked. "No." Jewel said. "Where's my I-Pod? I need to check that." Blu said. Carla gasped. Blu heard her. "Carla?" Blu asked. "Uh...I didn't do anything." Carla said in a nervous tone. "Can I have my I-Pod back? I need to check something." Blu said. "I have it. I just need to...do something!" Carla yelled and she flew away. "I'll be right back." Blu said and he few away, but he went a different direction. "What happened?" Bia asked. "Did you tell?" Tiago asked. "No, but he knows we're up to something." Jewel said.

Carla flew back. "Okay! I got it! Now what's different between this I-Pod and the other one?" She asked. "Well it has lots of songs." Bia said. "The other one had a huge apple sign on the back." Carla said. "And this one doesn't." Tiago said. Blu flew back. "What is going on here? Oh here's the I-Pod." Blu said. He took the I-Pod. "Oh no. Um Blu, we need that I-Pod." Jewel said. "Why?" Blu asked. "It's for Carla's project." Jewel said. "Yeah!" Bia said. "Tiago, get the poster board." Jewel said. "Okay." Tiago said and he flew away. "Okay, but can you not do your work in my bedroom?" Blu asked. "Deal. Come on." Jewel said. Jewel and the girls flew into the kitchen. They saw Tiago.

"You see how one lie leads to another? Now we have to pretend that there's a project." Tiago said. "Yeah. Wait this can be for the health fair." Jewel said. "Wait we already did something for the health fair." Bia said. "Yeah and what does music have to do about health?" Carla asked. "It relaxes you." Jewel said. "Wait, why don't we just get another I-Pod? So that way Dad has one and Carla has one." Tiago said. "No! He knows that we're up to something." Carla said. "Lets just stick to our plan." Bia said. "And do you know how much money it is? Seventy-five dollars." Jewel said. "Oh come on! Seventy-five cents!? That's so simple." Tiago said. "No! Not cents! We said dollars!" Carla yelled. "Oh. That's a lot." Tiago said. "Yeah." Jewel said. Blu walked in. "How's the health project doing? Wait didn't you hand in your health project in already?" Blu asked.

Carla, Bia, Tiago, and Jewel gasp. "Something is going on and I don't like it!" Blu yelled. "Tell him." Tiago said. "Okay. Blu, there's something we need to tell you." Jewel said. "I'm listening." Blu said. "Well..." Jewel stopped talking ans gasped. "Look a shooting star! Come on kids!" Jewel yelled and she flew away with the kids. "What? There are no shooting stars in the day time." Blu said and he groaned. "Come on! You guys are hiding something!" Blu yelled. Jewel took the girls outside. "He's suspicious." Bia said. "Maybe we should tell him." Jewel said. "No!" Carla yelled. "Hey where's Tiago?" Bia asked. "Oh no." Carla said. Blu was still in the kitchen. Tiago walked in. "Hey Dad." Tiago said. "Hello Tiago. Do you want to tell me something?" Blu asked. "Tiago! No!" Carla yelled. "Yeah. I do have something to tell you." Tiago said to Blu.

"No, no, no!" Carla yelled. "Here it goes. Carla broke your I-Pod." Tiago said. Carla groaned and fell down. "She what!?" Blu yelled. "Uh oh." Jewel and Bia said. Carla got up. "What? What happened?" She asked. "Carla, I trusted you, and you broke my I-Pod!" Blu yelled. "I'm sorry Dad." Carla said. "Is she grounded?" Tiago asked. "Yes she is." Blu said. The flashback ended.

"And that's why we will never keep secrets from Dad ever again." Carla said. "Yeah. Except for that time when I broke his fanny pack." Jewel said. "Wait, he never found out?" Carla asked. "Nope. Lets keep that a secret to ourselves okay?" Jewel asked. "Okay." Carla said. Jewel and Carla hugged each other and kept looking at pictures.

 **The End**


End file.
